One on One With the Arcobaleno
by Cassidy-182769
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has had anything but a normal life since joining the mafia. Though he has gotten more or less used to it, noting could have prepared him for this. After breaking the Arcobaleno Curse, Tsuna just expected a bit of gratitude. So why is it that all of the Arcobaleno are falling for him! This is basically a series of one shots. Pairings are all Arcobalenox27. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Skull

Hello everyone! This story is going to be one shots of encounters Tsuna has with each Arcobaleno, leading to an eventual harem. Some relationships will end up more platonic than others. If you don't like the pairing then just skip the chapter! I won't be offended! I myself am more biased to some than others. You'll probably be able to tell which ones too since there will likely be more detail and overall quality. There will be no particular order, just whatever pops in my head!

Enjoy ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR sadly.

* * *

Chapter one: The Great Skull-Sama

He was bored.

It's not often when one Sawada Tsunayoshi would be free of all paperwork and able to narrowly dodge all lusting staff members. Normal people would just accept it as luck, but not our adorable Vongola boss. It's too... peaceful.

Sighing, he heaves himself out of his chair and slinks through the door, into the hallway. Looking both ways, Tsuna frowns when he sees none of his guardians or subordinates. Hell, he would even be okay with one of his obsessive fangirls/fanboys.

Whipping out his phone he speed-dialed Reborn. When no one picked up he started to worry. Was there an attack? Focusing on his Hyper-Intuition, he noted that no battle was going down, but there was a source of people gathered in the garden.

Without thinking twice he sprinted through secret passageways that only he and Primo knew about. Tsuna launched his lean body through the last crevice before stealthily rolling behind some shrubbery. Glancing over, he saw what appeared to be a large... Octopus? And was that Skull standing on top?

Pinching the bridge of his nose to loosen some tension, he calmly approached, spotting Reborn, some staff, and the guardians who weren't out on missions. They all appeared to be talking casually.

The brunet instantly started pouting. Why had no one bothered to tell him of the rare visitor? Was he truly as forgotten as he felt back in the desolated corner of his mansion?'Well. We'll see who's having fun now' he thought as he stomped over, not minding the flowers and grass he trampled over along the way.

Before he could even word his torment, Skull decided to take in the newest presence, considering he was the only one facing in that direction.

"Oi!Where have you been Tsunayoshi?! These idiots wouldn't let me in to see you!"

"Ahaha! That's cause Tsuna has work to do." That was Yamamoto.

"Who are you calling idiot, you stupid lackey?" And there was Reborn.

Feeling irritated that they couldn't voice his opinion, he stomped and crossed his arms in a very childish manner, his long ponytail swishing over his shoulder from the movement. "Hey! Maybe if any of you stopped to check in on me you would have known that all of today's work has been completed."

He knew he shouldn't be complaining, but he was used to it happening on a daily basis. Sorry if he felt a little left out for once.

Skull took off his helmet and snorted at that. "Tsunayoshi don't act so childish. Someone of your position shouldn't appear to be unworthy. Hm." He turned his nose up to show he was better than the younger before Reborn once again stepped in.

"Like you're in any position to talk lackey. You can hardly run your own family. At least he excels at what he's supposed to."

Pain flashed in Skulls eyes and he was about to start a rambling fit and attack with Oodako, whenever Tsuna appeared right in front of him. He yelped in surprise and almost fell from his pets head but luckily the shorter of the two caught him.

"Don't listen to Reborn, he's mean just to be mean. You are an amazing leader. I don't know anyone else who is as respected by their family as you are. And the fact that you were chosen to be an Arcobaleno? Just because I was able to change you back to your adult size doesn't mean people don't still see you as an almost otherworldly figure. You are someone to be respected, and that is what you have earned from me, Skull-Sama."

The whole way through, the daredevil was aptly shocked and overwhelmed at what Tsuna was saying. It took him a few moments, but after he realized what the younger had added on to the end, no amount of makeup could hide his blush.

Tsuna just smiled in return and invited him in for some drinks and snacks. Let's just say everyone had a hard time in getting Skull to return home much, much later that day.

* * *

Whenever Tsuna had gotten completely ready for bed, his phone went off, indicating a message. He wondered who it could be so late at night. Checking the screen he saw it was an unknown number. Being the curious person he is, he deftly swiped the screen and his eyes widened immensely before just dropping his phone, reveling in the cracking sound, and jumped into bed.

To Tsunayoshi:

Hello again Tsuna! I decided on calling you that. I had fun today and just wanted to let you know that these visits will become more frequent. I'm sure you can allow this of the great Skull-Sama! It's too bad that I had to leave, but next time I'll definitely stay for a much more extended time period.

With love and respect,

The Great Skull-Sama.


	2. Chapter 2: Verde

I don't know why but I really enjoy this pairing... Anyways onward!

 **Chapter 2: A Caring Verde**

He was not happy.

Why should he personally have to go searching for Verde's base? Usually a subordinate would send out reports and files. So, what purpose would Sawada Tsunayoshi have out here?

Ask Reborn, because he certainly doesn't know.

After 4 and a half hours filled with nearly dying or being seriously injured, Tsuna finally found the way too carefully hidden base. The only reason he had made it was because of his hyper intuition and the small fact that he had been here twice before.

Sighing, he trudged down the slope leading to the entrance. He noticed the security cameras following him so he decided to wait. Knowing the scientist, he is well aware of the visitor.

All of a sudden, a robotic voice came out of nowhere, asking what his purpose in being there was.

"I have some papers, courtesy of Reborn. Now, you can let me in for discussion, or you can waste more of your oh so valuable time." Tsuna made sure to lace his words with disrespect towards the end, knowing how much the other hates it. It wasn't to be rude, no, he just knew it would speed up the process.

Next thing he knew Kaimen, Verde's pet, was in front of him, waiting to lead the other. Tsuna just silently followed along, knowing damn well he would be getting lost otherwise.

After ten more minutes of walking, Tsuna was stepping into the largest lab he had ever seen.

As he was staring in awe, Verde was finishing up on his computer. Huffing in annoyance, the green haired man turned his chair and crossed his legs, body language screaming the impatience he was feeling. "So, those papers?"

Tsuna was released from his stupor by the sound of the other's voice. He walked over and handed him said object, biting back a sharp remark at the rude and apathetic way he was being treated.

Fidgeting, Tsuna waited for a response. There wasn't much else he could do to break the awkward tension.

"Well, I do not know the reason you had to deliver these personally. Honestly, they could've simply been faxed or emailed over. Knowing that man, he wanted there to be some outcome from your voyage. Why don't you give him a call and ask if that was all he wanted?"

Tsuna just nodded and walked a distance away for some form of privacy. Getting the other on the phone, he voiced his question.

"Well you see Dame-Tsuna, you need to stay at his base for a bit. I'm sure you have realized that your trip was a distraction, if not then remind me to increase your training. Thanks to how long you took in getting there, it shouldn't be too much longer. There are repairs going on in your side of the mansion, I'm sure you can guess which two Guardians are responsible for the damage. Be ready for the paperwork when you get back. I will send someone to retrieve you later. Ciassou."

Wow. He didn't even get to respond. And all of that paperwork... He couldn't help but shiver at the idea of what will face him back home.

Ignoring Verde's stare, he just went over a few more meters until he came to a couch and flopped down right in the middle. Finally looking up, he repeated verbatim what his sadistic tutor had told him. He was surprised that an emotion actually passed over the others face. Though he didn't know why it was curiosity... He passed it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

Why does he always insist on making that mistake?

Verde was still staring and Tsuna was becoming nervous. What's up with this atmosphere? And does the guy have no sense of personal boundaries? To distract himself, he pulled his phone back out and started playing random games.

After dying for what he deemed to be the final time, he locked the device and slid it back in his pocket.

Deciding the other should've moved to do something else by this point, Tsuna looked hesitantly up through his lashes, yelping in surprise when he saw that the other was a mere foot from his face. He quickly slid as far to the right as he could, watching avidly as Verde sat right next to him, never breaking contact.

"U-Um... Verde? W-What are you doing?" Tsuna was inwardly cursing himself for stuttering. It had been five years since the last time he had sounded so pathetic and unsure. Why was he acting like this in front of the other? He's 20 for crying out loud! It must be the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Has anyone ever brought to your attention that you are rather winsome?"

The only response given was him moving even farther away. Verde sighed at this, cursing humans for once again not having the knowledge to understand what he is trying to convey.

"Tsunayoshi. I have come to view you in a different light. Though I hate all interactions, I rather enjoy my time spent with you. Why do you think that is?" At the confused look thrown at him, he just decided to continue.

"After breaking the curse, I spent more time paying attention to situations that involve you. Seeing the stupendous amount of fans and suitors you have, I gained a recurring thought. 'What is so special about Sawada Tsunayoshi?' And now that I have you here, I have found my answer. Tsunayoshi, you are an enigma. You put your life on the line, yet are selfish on childish things. You have exquisite features, but walk as though you are ordinary and plain. In short, I seem to have fallen for you."

Tsuna was completely flabbergasted, and that showed clearly on his face. The more time that passed, the more realization seemed to sink in.

Then. . .

"HIIIIEEEE!" Thump.

He had reverted back to two habits in less than 5 minutes. What had Verde done to him?

Verde could do nothing to suppress the upwards twitch of his mouth. "My, what an interesting one. I may have to actually do the pursuing this time." At that, he placed the unconscious young man back on the couch, and pressed a kiss against his forehead. Softly smiling he walked out of the room, knowing that a certain hitman would be there soon to collect his precious student.


	3. Chapter 3: Fon

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it's worth it. :) The story is building up to a surprise that some of you may be able to guess. Enjoy :)

He was calming down.

Sitting less than a foot away to his right was Fon, patiently sipping his tea.

It was almost two hours ago when Tsuna had come stumbling in, pacing and dragging his hands through his hair. The other had sat quietly, waiting for the Vongola head to organize his thoughts. Nearly five minutes passed before the intruder finally was able to speak.

"I don't know what to do Fon, he practically confessed his love for me! I mean who does that anymore? And the fact that it was him? That just made everything so much more confusing."

Obviously the distressed man was still in shock, so Fon asked who it was that he was talking about. If Tsuna had been paying attention, he would've noticed how the Arcobaleno's eyes narrowed and the venom lacing his tone. He couldn't help but feel jealous at the faint blush spreading across the younger's face. But Fon truly didn't know how to respond to this answer.

"Verde."

After that Tsuna explained everything starting with Skull. That's how they found themselves sitting on the plush white carpeted floor, sipping on some herbal tea the host had prepared after the other's rant had ended.

"I'm sorry for putting all of this on you Fon, I just didn't know who else to go to. All of my guardians would've been murderous and Reborn would have just mocked me before telling me to grow up. I swear sometimes it seems that that man hates me."

Fon didn't miss the sad expression that appeared on his face. A moment later he was turning towards the Chinese man with a small, shy smile. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly before beginning to speak in an embarrassed tone.

"At this rate you're going to become my favorite person. I know I can rely on you and you are always willing to be by my side."

'Oh if only he knew just how literal that is.' Fon couldn't help but frown slightly at his thoughts. Well then why shouldn't he know?

After another ten minutes of small talk, the Arcobaleno led the boss to the door, stopping him just before he left. Surprised by the action Tsuna fully turned around to ask the man what he was doing when Fon quickly grabbed his right hand, knelt down, and kissed it while maintaining eye contact. He let his lips linger for several seconds before finally speaking.

"I'm going to be selfish for a moment so please forgive me. I want you to know that if I was your favorite person, nothing would make me happier. And even though you may not realize it yet, you already have someone you love who reciprocates your feelings. Well, if not more so than you. Whatever happens I am always here for you. Now, get going before it gets too dark."

Standing swiftly, Fon leaned forward and kissed the corner of Tsuna's mouth before stepping back. Tsuna was then gently pushed backwards so that the door could be shut before him. He just stood there. He couldn't do anything. Hell he was having a hard time _breathing_ let alone walking and going home. What felt like decades later, but was only five minutes, he turned around in slow motion and began the several miles walk back to the mansion.

Since he was so stunned he never realized the man plaguing his thoughts watching him through his window, smirking to himself. Silently he pulled out his phone, dialing an all too familiar number. He didn't give the man a chance to speak, for he wanted to make this quick.

"You were right, Tsuna came to me for counselling involving Skull and Verde. I heard him out and gave him some advice to ease his worries. But we may be back to square one. I couldn't hold back my thoughts and desires any longer. Though you have nothing to worry about, he is sure to come back into your awaiting arms, Reborn."

He could hear the man start to deny his accusations, trying to save some pride, but Fon simply hung up while quietly chuckling. Today was rather eventful.

When Tsuna finally made it through the mansion doors, it had long since turned dark outside. He wasn't expecting to run into anything, after years in this home he was it completely memorized, so he was confused when he almost fell down but was pulled into a warm chest by two long arms. When he looked up and saw Reborn he was expecting him to be pissed for running into him, so when he saw the surprise then amusement pass over his face he was confused.

Knowing that a happy Reborn was even scarier than a mad Reborn, he sprinted to his room and bolted the door. He stood right in front, listening for any sign of movement, and was pleasantly surprised when he heard none. Exhaustion caught up with him so on his walk to his bed he just stripped down to his boxers. By the time his head hit the pillow he was out.

A ways down the hall in his own room, Reborn was slightly smiling, tilting his fedora lower over his face as if trying to hide his emotions. He never would've taken Fon literally when he said he would come into my awaiting arms. Of course, not that he was complaining.


	4. Chapter 4: Viper

Hello everyone! I'm once again finally updating. This chapter is surprisingly long. I think I helped explain a lot of things here though, so that should be helpful. I was wondering if you guys would want a Bermuda chapter? After thinking about it, I have some ideas that could work rather well. And I mean hey, chains. 'Nuff said. If not I will just incorporate him into a later chapter, I have a plan for that. Also, regarding Yuni. I could do a chapter on her, but I wouldn't make it so that she is in love with Tsuna. Just let me know what you're also thinking.

Alright, enough talking, time for the story!

He was overwhelmed.

But, you would be too if you were in the center of a large room, full of several mafia families who were all arguing over who Tsuna trusts in the most.

This all started when Reborn suggested having a get-together with his closest allied families. At first he was suspicious. After all, what business did Reborn have randomly bringing this idea up? So he asked the man exactly that. When Tsuna was given a logical response on keeping up-to-date with his associates and making sure that nothing was going on outside of his leadership, he quickly called in his Storm Guardian to make the arrangements.

Tsunayoshi was now regretting this.

It appears as though the people present were all of his _suitors,_ not simply allies. While most were female, a solid amount had been male. There were rumors flooding through the mafia and civilian world that the Vongola Boss was, indeed, gay. And after breaking off his previous engagement to one Sasagawa Kyoko, they thought that their thoughts had been confirmed.

What they didn't know, though, was that he had done that more for her safety than anything. Kyoko had been unhappy with their lack of communication and visitation but also realized what risk this whole thing brought upon her. So one of the days they met up, she had decided to bring up the idea. Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking this way, because her previous lover brought it up first. Luckily they didn't let that hinder their friendship in anyway, and they had everyone's support. Though some seemed more supportive than others *cough*everysingleperson*cough*.

His eyebrow started twitching. Tsuna knew that if this didn't settle down soon, he would let _everyone_ feel just how hot his flames can be. As seconds passed by, more parts of his body started the twitching motions. His hands started clenching and relaxing, feeling the leather of his gloves. These weren't his Vongola gloves, but they are flame resistant and protect his hands just fine. Plus, they complimented his outfit very nicely.

He had been preparing to take his first step towards the stairs that would lead him to the balcony, a place he found his voice carried very nicely from, when a cloaked figure stepped in front of him. He didn't let his surprise show on his face. It only took him a second to recognize Viper. Even after reverting to his new body, he was shorter than Tsuna. Not at first, when the boy was still a teenager, but he had hit a rather intense growth spurt when he was 18 and grew 3 inches over the summer. By the time he turned 19 in October, he had hit 5'10, which to him was very impressive.

He waited for the other to speak, knowing that the illusionist wouldn't have approached him without purpose.

"Boss wants to see you."

Over the years Tsuna had gotten used to these requests. He no longer feared Xanxus, though he can't quite say that they have a "close bond" either. It's more of a mutual respect. After constantly saving each other's lives their hatred has died down.

"Okay, tell him I'll be up in a while." He knew not to make the other wait, but couldn't necessarily leave without at least one Guardian knowing of his whereabouts.

"No, this is urgent. I'm not getting payed enough to wait around that long. I talked to that Rain of yours on my way in. Follow me."

Sighing, the brunet followed behind, his cape flowing gently as he walked. People stared as he went by, some even trying to talk to him or get his attention any way possible. He just gave the short necessary responses or quick smiles that was required of him and continued on his way.

The silent walk would have been awkward if it hadn't happened so many times before. Xanxus was constantly using Mammon as his call boy, knowing that it was the least troublesome way. He did, however, wonder why the Varia leader had wanted to see him. Usually it was when he knew that the other was free, but there was no getting past the meeting that was going on. And when he noticed that they had taken a left instead of right at the third intersection, leading them towards the sleeping areas instead of dinning, he knew something was up. But, since his intuition wasn't going off, he just allowed himself to be taken deeper into this section of the mansion.

When they reached a door, it was swiftly opened and Tsuna was shoved inside by an invisible force. He let out a startled yelp and quickly regained his balance before pivoting to face the other. He wasn't able to do so thanks to that same force pressing his front against the now closed door. Struggling to move, he gave up when he deemed it pointless.

"So, Viper. What exactly is going on here?" said Tsuna, deciding on some small talk. He was trying to buy time, knowing he could power through these illusions with after a few minutes without going into HDWM. Though he was quite capable of entering this mode at his own will, he decided to only do so when absolutely necessary. His strength wasn't to be messed with, after all.

He could hear the man pacing behind him, back and forth, five steps each way before he stopped directly behind him.

"I didn't understand it when I heard the news about the Arcobaleno declaring their love for you, so I asked the Boss for his opinion."

* * *

 _"Boss, what do you think about Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

 _"Hm? Why are you wondering about some trash?"_

 _Mammon was quiet for a minute. "You accept him easily. You tolerate him more than your own guardians and subordinates. What are your actual thoughts on him? And don't bother trying to lie. It's obvious you feel something more towards him."_

 _Xaxnus laughed at that. "Is this one of your ways on making money or blackmailing me? Because I won't fall for that shit."_

 _"No boss. It's for me alone."_

 _Xanxus drank some more of his wine before staring out of his window, looking towards the bright, beautiful sky._

 _"He's different. I've learned that I can't hate him. He really is one hell of a sky."_

* * *

Tsuna would've laughed if this weren't his life. Why is it him being put into these situations? He wondered what the other had been thinking, what Xanxus could have possibly said about him, but he didn't have the chance to ask because his captor started talking once more.

"I understand Skull having acquired such feelings, after all he is an idiot. But for Fon and Verde to have the same thoughts? It's almost enough to consider sacrilege! Fon never lets feelings sway his opinions and Verde... Hell does the guy even _posses_ such feelings?! I was going crazy trying to come up with exactly why hundreds of people fall at your feet and practically worship you. I mean, you're one person!"

Mammon was practically panting after this outburst. He had surprised even himself by saying all of this. But he knew he had to continue.

"So I knew I had to get you one on one. I was deciphering your every move, from your acceptance of coming along, to the way you didn't question the change in direction, to you not killing me after doing this to you. Just where do you get your trust from? I know we are your allies, but we aren't friends."

After the silence following those words, Tsuna assumed it was his turn to talk. He started off with a slight hum, considering the easiest way to answer this.

"I guess you could say it's because of everything we've been through and are bound to go through. You've helped me and I've done the same for you. Just because you don't see yourself as my friend doesn't mean that I think the same way. Why shouldn't we be friends? After all, I would do anything to protect you and keep you by my side." Tsuna came up with it on the spot, but hoped his message would come across. Since he couldn't see the other's face he couldn't take in the other's reaction.

Slowly the force restraining him fell away until he was completely released. Tsuna turned around to thank the other, but as soon as he had been facing the other way his hands were pinned against the door above his head by the same invisible material.

He looked at Mammon with an incredulous expression, but couldn't see the other's face because of his hood. Still his intuition wasn't expressing any form of real danger, so he tried to relax. That was hard to do when the other was taking steps towards him, very slowly. Mammon's hand rose very slowly to the front of his hood, starting to pull it back, but before his face was visible something obstructed Tsuna's vision, not letting him see the other's face.

Now he started to panic, not being able to see was putting him on edge, but still no signs. He took a deep breath in and when he smelled the other so close to him, he did something that was very rare.

"HIII-!"

In the middle of making the embarrassing noise a hand covered his mouth. He was almost grateful at having been cut off from the ridiculous noise, but he was weary of the other's proximity. The hand stayed put, but he heard the rustling of the other's clothes and knew he was moving. He flinched when the other's lips brushed his ear and spoke in a low, seductive whisper.

"This was _very_ helpful. Thank you, Tsunayoshi."

He lightly bit Tsuna's ear before sliding the hand that was covering his mouth down his neck, over the rather built chest, brushing the outlining of abs and stopping at his belt. He tugged harshly, fully pressing himself against the other, before pulling away, leaving a clear invitation. "And please continue calling me Viper in the future, free of charge."

The Arcobaleno's presence disappeared along with his confinements. He was blushing and breathing rather heavily. Clearing his throat and straightening out his clothes, he turned and walked out of the room, back to the event. Begrugingly, he admitted to himself that he was actually a little... turned on.

Arriving at the doors to the room where the event was being held, he got a call right before he entered. Seeing that it was Reborn he quickly picked up.

"Yes Reborn?"

"Dame Tsuna, go back to your room. I just got a message from Mammon saying that you would need some alone time. I won't ask but expect me to find out on my own here shortly. I've dismissed the guests for the time being, some are staying in the mansion while others are heading back to their own homes. So don't worry about things here. Just go get some sleep, you have paper work you need to catch up on early tomorrow morning. Ciao."

With that the call was hung up. He was worried about Reborn finding out but glad he wasn't the one to tell him. He would rather not go their with him.

Dragging his way through several hidden passages to make his life easier, he was in his room in minutes. His thoughts hadn't left Viper... Mammon. He should probably call him that from now on, huh? He blushed again just thinking about what had happened. Shaking his head, he went into his excessively large bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Crawling into bed, he lied there for over an hour, trying to sleep. But he just couldn't get what had happened off his mind. It had been a while since someone had... you know. So he was a little wound up. Upset that Viper- _Mammon-_ was able to effect him like this, he forcefully pushed it aside. As Reborn said, he needed his sleep. He decided that all of these damn Arcobaleno sure liked to change their opinions on him rather quickly.


End file.
